Skipping classes
by yamifannetje
Summary: Flora skips classes and that gets the winx immediately on the alert. Why is it that only Professor Palladium is able to locate her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: not needed**

Flora ran through the corridors.

Around the corner someone was going into the opposite direction. That person hadn't seen her coming to and they collided frontally. Flora stumbled backwards, nearly tipping over.

Professor Palladium grabbed her arm just in time to prevent her from falling.

"Flora."

Flora looked up, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. She couldn't say more for she only now saw she had run into her favorite professor.

"Don't you have any classes now?"

It took some time for Flora to respond. "Yes. But I…I forgot something at my room. Professor WizzGizz told me to go and get it."

Palladium looked at her, unconvinced. He decided to not push it, however.

"Good. Don't let me keep you, then. I'll see you at class tomorrow."

He smiled. Flora smiled back, shyly.

Palladium walked off and Flora did the same in the other direction. She hurried to the toilets and went in, not really knowing what she was doing there. She closed the door of the cabine and sank to the ground. She shouldn't be here. She should go back to the class. Surely the Winx were wondering what kept her so long. Than she shook her head to the emptiness surrounding her. Why would they? They wouldn't miss her.

She started to panic. Should she stay into the cabin untill everyone was to their next classes or just run out now? But where to? She couldn't stay here forever. If she misses another lesson she had two professors she couldn't face anymore. On the other side, everyone would know about her behavior now. It was no use to fly away anymore. And still she couldn't bring herself to move. At least no one would find her here. She pulled her arms around her knees and placed her head on them, ashamed with herself and suddenly very tired, her head hurting. She wanted to cry. And why wouldn't she? She was alone. No one caring about her out there. It was the perfect time to relieve herself. The world wouldn't stand still. It would go on and on. Without her participating in anything. She wasn't needed.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

But Flora was terribly mistaken. When she finally left the toilet and opened the door to the corridor, she heard voices coming her way. One of them was clearly professor Palladium's. Flora sighed. She didn't want to meet him again and have to admit that she had lied earlier.

"Well, I had one." the other voice was saying. Professor WizzGizz. "There was one student missing in my class today. Flora."

"Flora?"

Professor Palladium looked at his colleague with a rather funny expression. "I met her before."

"Of course you did."

" I mean" Palladium answered annoyed "I saw her this morning, on the stairs. We collided. When I asked her if she was all right, she answered in the affirmative but I'm sure she was lying."

"Flora? Lying? Sounds as a funny combination to me."

"She said she had forgotten something and you sent her back to get it." Palladium continued without giving the remark any attention. He thought the same, though.

"Well, she surely was lying. I haven't even seen her at all. I took it she was ill."

"She didn't look particulary ill." Palladium muzed. It was clear to him Flora had skipped class. But why?

WizzGizz seemed to share his surprise. "It's nothing for her to lie, twice. Nor to skip classes without reason." He stated thoughtfully. Then a wicked grin appeared on his face. "Of course, I can understand she would not admit she was being a bad girl. Not to you."

"Oh please, don't start that again." Palladium said.

WizzGizz grinned and hopped on Palladiums shoulder. "Just admit it, pretty boy. You are spotted by an even prettier young lady."

Palladium glared at him and shrugged, causing WizzGizz to fall off. WizzGizz slided down along his arm, returning Palladiums glare to him. Palladium grinned.

"It's what happens with bad boys." WizzGizz continued to glare at him.

"I will have to report it to Grizelda and Feragonda." he said, looking up at Palladium whose answer was instantly. "No."

WizzGizz looked at him, not longer annoyed but with earnestness.

"Palladium, I have to." He looked at his collegue in confusion. He knew Palladium had a weak spot for Flora. He would never stop teasing him because of it, but he also suspected he was the only one who knew. So it came to him to prevent Palladium to let his objectivity waver. Flora had made a mistake and she should answer for it, as would every other student.

Palladium nodded impatiently when WizzGizz told him as much.

"I know, WizzGizz. And she will. Only not now. Not yet."

"Don't tell me your fondness is starting to grow as great as hers."

Palladiums eyes shot daggers. "Will you never stop with that nonsense? I like Flora as a student and she might like me but if she does, it's only as a teacher and nothing more. Is that clear?"

Palladium had to catch his breath. They had stopped not far from where Flora was still hidden. She had fallen back against the wall the moment Palladium said he didn't fele anything for her that went further than appreciation for her as a student. She had never seen him like that. He hadn't the personality to fall out like that to someone. Apparently WizzGizz was from the same opinion because he nodded and didn't say a word anymore. His face, however, showed astonishment.

Palladium walked away and WizzGizz followed, but he soon fell back on Palldium's far greater strides. When they were both out of sight, Flora came out of her hiding place. Not sooner had she looked left and right or she spotted Chatta. The pixie was looking in the other direction and apparently talking to someone. Their bond would cause Chatta to find her sooner or later, but the other pixies shouldn't know where she was. They would tell the Winx and for now, she wasn't ready to face them.

Flora ran, hoping the professors were already far away enough.

Chatta looked around the moment Flora disappeared around the corner. She called out to her fairy but Flora didn't come back. Chatta became angry. What was wrong with Flora she couldn't tell, even to her?

(**to be continued**: The Winx have to cover up for Flora's absence during Professor Avalon's lesson. Chatta talks to Layla, Flora's best friend, who leaves the class, telling she is not well. Bloom follows her out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla and Mirtha were all in class. Professor Avalon was just giving them a task they had to finish against the next day. Bloom found it quite difficult to concentrate. Her thoughts were with Flora. Layla had first alert her attention on Flora's absence earlier after Chatta had spoken to her. The pixie had seemed a but upset, not for Flora bet because of Flora.

"Professor?"

Layla had her hand stretched out in the air.

"Yes, Layla?" Avalon said, averting his attention from off from two girls in the front row.

"Professor, may I go outside for a moment, please?"

Avalon looked at her for a moment and asked: "Do you feel unwell?"

Layla nodded, wondering whether she looked so bad.

Avalon nodded. "All right. You can go for a little walk, but make it not to long. And stay inside for it appears the wether is going to be bad soon."

"Yes, professor Avalon."

Layla stood up from her chair and left the room, feeling the eyes of the other Winx in her back. Once outside, she started to run. Halfway the corridor Chatta came flying towards her.

"Chatta." she said "Where's Flora?"

The pixie stared at her with an impatient do-you-think-I-'d- called-you-if-I-did-look. "She ignored me!" Chatta said on a tone as if it was impossible for anyone to ignore her. Layla was amazed though. It was nothing like Flora to ignore someone.

"We better start at her and Bloom's room." Chatta said. "After all, where else could she have gone to?"

Layla thought about that but shook her head. "No, it would be the first place one would go looking for her. If she doesn't want to be found, she will not chose such an easily detectable hiding place."

Chatta placed her hands on her hips. "Flora is clearly in a dark mood. She must be upset in some way. People don't think clearly when upset."

Layla had to admit Chatta had a point.

"We have not much time. Avalon will be waiting soon for my return.

Layla entered the apartement and walked straight to the room of Flora and Bloom. She knocked and waited. No answer came so she knocked again but this time didn't wait for a reaction.

There was a heavy smell in the room. Layla stood still in the door, putting her arm before her face against the stench. Chatta made a disgusted sound while babbling about cleaning up the room. The room looked pretty tidy, though. There was nothing to respond for such a stench. Moreover, there were, as was only to expect from the fairy of nature, green and flowers who were supposed to give a good smell.

On one of the tables stood a plant Layla didn't recognize immediately. The leaves were all curled freely in different ways. In the middle some leaves who stood straight up. From between them thin pink smoke rose up. The plant hadn't been here the last time Layla had been in the room which was two days ago.

Chatta floated above the plant but nearly fainted when she approached it. Layla caught her when she fell out of the air.

"Chatta! You oké?"

The pixie nodded groggily. "Yes, I'm fine. What is that plant?"

"No idea. But somehow I figure this plant could have something to do with Flora's current behavior."

"You think so?" Chatta asked a bit fearfully, cupping her cheeks in her hands.

Layla nodded. "Yeah, we need to know more about this plant."

"But how? You are not going to take it with you, are you?" Chatta asked. "Don't count on me, then, I'm not coming near that plant ever again. It's dangerous!"

"You don't have to, Chatta." Layla looked down at the plant. You are right. Whatever it is, if it has done something to Flora than we better don't touch it with our bare hands. We have to tell someone about this, though. It needs to be kept away from Flora. And Bloom. What about her? She has been around that plant too this night and probably yesterday too ...

"Why not bring it to Professor Palladium? Didn't he know everything about plants." Chatta proposed.

"That's a good idea."

"What are you doing here?"

Bloom stood in the doorway. Her question had been urgent but not angry.

"Bloom. How did you know I was here?"

"I couldn't imagine you to suddenly fall ill. You didn't look unwell earlier today and you didn't do so in class just now. So I supposed there must be a reason for you to want to leave the class room. The only thing I could think of was Flora. However, I don't think she would be here, This is way to…."

"… detectable as a hiding place. I know. But look at this."

Layla pointed to the plant. Bloom walked to the table but Layla held her back. "This plant is somehow dangerous. We better don't touch it. If that is what's wrong with Flora than we cannot take any risks. You shouldn't sleep here tonight Bloom. And Flora neither."

Bloom nodded. You might be right, Layla. Whatever this is, it is unknown to me."

"You mean it wasn't here yesterday? Or this morning?"

"It was this morning, indeed. Flora had been busy with something here but I couldn't see what it was. I went out and she said she would be right behind me. And so she was. We should go to tell Feragonda about this.

"We cannot escape that, Layla." Chatta said when Layla wanted to protest. "If you go to Palladium he will tell her sooner or later."

"Palladium?"

"It's close to his field of expertise. Besides, Flora likes him. Maybe he will be able to help us. To help Flora."

Bloom didn't like the underlying meaning of those words. "All right. So what's the plan?"

They all three looked at each other. "Someone has to go back to the class before Avalon gets uneasy."

"How did you get away anyway?" Chatta asked Bloom.

"Doesn't matter. I'll go back. Layla, you goes to Professor Palladium. Don't take the plant with you."

Layla pointed to Chatta. "You go and look for Feragonda. Ask her to watch the castle in her cristal. We have to find Flora."

**(To be continued: ** Chatta goes to Feragonda but she appears unable to detect Flora. At the same time, Layla approaches Palladium , while Bloom goes back to the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Flora stood against the wall of the castle. It had started to rain but she didn't dare to go inside again. Under the roof, she was at least a bit protected against being wet.

Her head was pounding. She didn't understand what was going on, why she hadn't gone to class earlier and why she didn't go to professor Avalon's lesson. The only thing she knew she didn't want to. Somehow, she simply didn't want to go. As if it was not her place to be. She knew it was foolish to stay outside here in the rain and cold but the thought to go inside was simply unbearable.

She grabbed her head with her hands. The pain in it became worse. With the pain came a feeling of desperation. She couldn't stay outside here forever and it would be impossible to keep up escaping contact with anyone the moment she went inside. There was no doubt professor WizzGizz or professor Avalon had talked to the Winx or worse, to Grizelda. But which choices did she have? Going to Helia, on Redfontain? She stared to the gate through a curtain of rain which covered everything under a blanket of sad resignation. It was out of the question she was going to go anywhere in this whether.

At the meantime, Layla had gone to find professor Palladium but was not successful. She had gone to the staff room but there was nobody there. What would she do now? There was not much time. Maybe none at all if Bloom couldn't cover up for her absence to professor Avalon. Then it came to her mind Palladium must have classes to. Layla cursed. That left her with only one possibility.

She had to go to miss Grizelda. It was rather arkwardly Layla did so. Grizelda's voice which bade her to come in, predicted no good. Layla entered to find Miss Feragonda and Grizelda both looking at her. Grizelda was not too pleased. The Head of the school motioned for Layla to sit down on the chair before the desk. Layla obeyed.

Grizelda spoke up. "Miss Layla, you have a great deal of explaining to do."

Feragonda calmed her down.

"Now, Grizelda, don't be so severe. I believe Layla came here to ask our help."

Layla nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for professor Palladium. I needs him to…"

"… to examine a mysterious plant of Flora's."

Layla stared at her.

"Chatta told me everything." Layla stared at Chatta. Feragonda went on: "I did as she asked but my cristal seems unable to detect Flora." At Layla's incredible look, her glance became more severe. "As far as I know, Flora isn't on Alfea."

Layla stared at the two professors. That was impossible.

"What do you mean, Miss Feragonda?" Chatta started to rant. "How can Flora be out of Alfea? I would know. I should know! Why would Flora run off like that?"

"And moreso, where would she go to?" Layla cut her off.

Chatta made a sound of enthousiasm as if she had got a great idea. "Helia! Of course Flora did go to him with whatever it is what's troubling her."

There was something in it, they all had to admit.

There was a soft knock on the door and Palladium came in. He looked tired, to say the least.

"Miss Feragonda. Grizelda. " He greeted his colleagues. "Miss Layla."  
>Layla nodded back at him.<p>

What is it I can do for you?"

Feragonda explained what Chatta and Layla had found out. Palladium didn't seem as surprised as might be expected. He nodded knowingly while Feragonda spoke.

"I have heard about that plant. It is indeed a danger in innocent, ignorant hands."

"Why? What could it do?" Layla asked urgently.

"I need to see that plant. Immediately!"

Moved by Palladium's sudden fierness, Grizelda started to go out but Palladium held her back, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to do it myself." Grizelda nodded.

"I want to come too." Layla said but Palladium shook his head. "No, Layla."

"On my responsibility, professor. I think it could be usefull if she is present. She and the other Winx will do anything to safe their friend." She turned to Layla. "You better prepared. Now, professor Palladium, if you please?"

Palladium clearly didn't, but he allowed Layla to follow him. Chatta did so too but Layla stopped her.

"No, nearly fainted when you only came near to it, remember?" the pixie huffed. Palladium stood still before her and she could only just stop in time to prevent from walking into him. He turned to her.

"What did you say?"

Layla didn't understand. "When Chatta and I discovered the plant in Flora's room there was a huge stench. Chatta nearly fainted from the smoke which came from inside it.

"Oh no." Palladium said. "Then we are too late." Palladium stalked away and Layla and Chatta hurried up behind him while Palladiums words hang threatingly above them.

(**To be continued**: The Winx go to Helia who is shocked by the news about Flora being missing. When he tells them about the plant he gave to Flora a couple of days ago, Layla sees some pieces falling together.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Palladium stood before the table, the plant in front of him.

Layla stood in the doorway. He had forbidden her to come in. Palladium stood staring down at the plant for moments without as much as breathing so it seemed. He knew which kind of plant it was and it made him terrified Flora had somehow come in possession of one. He bent over the plant. Immediately the leaves in the middle opened and a flash of pink light bursted out and fell over Palladium. Palladium didn't move, however. The smoke disappeared again and the leaves rose again to lock it up inside them. Palladium looked a bit dazed, but unharmed when he straightened his back. He took a couple of breaths before he turned to the door and motioned Layla and Chatta to come in.

Behind Layla Bloom turned up, with of course the other Winx on her heels.

"Layla. Feragonda told us you were here. Is everything all right?"

"What is going on?" Stella asked.

"Yes, Feragonda told us it the situation was critical." Tecna added.

"It is." Palladium said from his place by the table. "Flora might be in dire need of help."

Stella looked at him with fear. "What?"

"Is something wrong with Flora?" Bloom asked.

Palladium didn't answer. Instead he turned to the table again. Again the leaves opened up. Palladium bent forwards again smelled at the plant, breathing in the smoke.

"Professor!" Bloom cried.

"What is he doing?" Musa asked.

"Has he lost his mind?" Stella ventured.

Palladium opened his eyes, looking a bit dazed again.

"That was incredibly dangerous. You could have been poisoned." Tecna remarked.

Palladium smiled. "I'm an elf, Tecna. I appear to be less suspectible to this poison."

Palladium turned to Bloom. "Where did Flora get this?"

"I don't know." Bloom said thoughtfully. "Flora had it yesterday morning, but I can't remember something was wrong with her at the time."

"Maybe there wasn't. Palladium took the plant and walked out.

"Professor, what are you going to do with it?"

"Could you help Flora? Wherever she is." Stella asked, the last words sounding as if she didn't really believe they should be looking for Flora.

Palladium looked at them. "You go back to Feragonda's office. I'll be there in a minute."

"Well, that certainly was an instructive thing." Musa ventured annoyed when Palladium had left.

"Well, we do know one thing for sure." Stella said. "It might be useful to be an elf."

"Oh, Stella!" the other Winx called out.

"What?"

"We do know one thing." Bloom stated "There's something terribly wrong with that plant."

"Yeah, we did know that already, thank you." Tecna said "But what now?"

"We better do like Palladium said and go back to Feragonda's office. I am sure he has found something out. I wonder what it is."

So the Winx went back to the Head Office. Palladium was there only seconds later. He ignored Feragonda who asked him whether he knew something more about Flora. He walked around the desk and looked in the cristal. The crystal glowed up. The others saw nothing but Palladium seemed to do so.

Under the eager looks of the others Palladium gave the mental command to show him where flora was. First nothing happened. Next he saw a part of the wall of the castle somewhere at the backside Against the soft pink of the wall he saw a little black spot. He urged the crystal to go closer. It was Flora.

Palladium felt his heart sink in his chest when he saw her. She was sitting on the floor, both her arms tightly around her to keep herself warm. It was still raining. She looked as if she had outlived some terrible fight. She was trembling all over.

"Flora. Oh no. No…"

The door went open and in came Helia. He looked very upset.

Everyone stared at him for a moment, apart from Palladium who hadn't even noticed the intrusion. It was only when Helia asked: Where's Flora?" the name Flora made him to look up.

He stared at Helia for a moment and felt the ground starting to move lightly under his feet. Grizelda, being the nearest, got to catch him when he fell against her. She was caught by surprise, though and nearly couldn't hold him.

Stella cried out. Layla and Bloom came to the rescue. They eased Palladium down to the ground and Grizelda started to loosen his collar.

"She's gone!"

Stella looked in the crystal but there was nothing to see. Only the pink wall but no Flora. Musa looked to and looked up amazed when she to didn't see Flora. Tecna was the next. Bloom and Layla came to them but they also didn't see anything. Helia nearly pushed Bloom away from the crystal to look himself but he also didn't see Flora. Defeated, he sat down on Feragonda's chair.

"How is that possible?" Bloom asked at last. No one of us see anything."

"Except for Palladium but he is out so we have nothing to that now." Stella said.

"But it's strange, though, isn't it?"

"Musa is right. Professor Palladium did see something that's for sure. From what he said we can conclude it was Flora he saw, but we don't know where."

"At least she is still somewhere on Alfea, then." Stella added to the conversation.

"We should go and look for her. Whatever professor Palladium has seen, it was nothing good."

"You're right, Layla. Let's go and find Flora."

They all left the office, leaving Palladium to Grizelda and Feragonda's care. Bloom stood still in the door and looked back to Palladium.

"It's all right Bloom. We'll look after the professor. Go."

Helia took Bloom by the arm and together they rejoined the others.

(**to be continued**: The search is in vain. The Winx start to doubt whether Palladium really did see Flora in the crystal. Palladium knows there's only one way to safe Flora and he knows he's the only one who could do it.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Winx and Helia searched the whole school and the grounds around it but didn't find Flora. Finally Helia forced Tecna to call upon Timmy and the other specialists but to no avail. After the specialists arrived they restarted the search but again no Flora.

Chatta forced Lockette to detect her fairy, on some point even threatening half joking to do something to Bloom if she wouldn't tell where Flora was. Lockette, terrified, had hidden away after Blooms shoulder and didn't dare to come out for some hours. Bloom scolded Chatta and walked away from her.

Musa proposed to do the same trick they had used when they had been searching for Bloom. She conjured some soundwaves to pick up any signals. Tecna immediately followed, trying with her technical stuff to locate Flora but without results.

Musa cursed. "How is this possible? We searched everywhere. She must be somewhere!"

"Yeah" Stella said "This is ridiculous." She sat down on a nearby bench. "I need a shower."

"We can't give up, now Winx." Bloom said. "We must go on."

"Do you honestly want us to search the whole thing a third time?" Stella growled, gesturing to the castle.

"Stella is right, Bloom. We have searched everything two times." Layla said. "I don't believe Flora is here."

"Palladium said she does."

"Palladium must be mistaken. "Musa ventured "He is ill. Besides, how could it be that he was the only one to see her in Feragonda's crystal?"

"Why would he lie to us?"

Stella shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he gave that bloody plant to Flora himself."

Helia paled.

"Stella!" Layla put her hands on her hips.

"What now?" Stella snapped. "It could be, couldn't it?"

Amore mirrored Layla. "It would be a really shameful thing to do." Her voice sounded shocked.

"Palladium can't be like that." Tecna said, looking sternly at Stella, who shrugged.

"And even if so, why would he give Flora anything poisonous if he'd liked her?" Bloom muzed.

"You don't really belief Palladium loves Flora, do you, Bloom?" Tecna said.

"Stella could be right." Layla interrupted. "Who said Palladium gave that plant to Flora to please her."

Stella choked on the drink Brandon had given to her. "What are you saying? That Palladium wants to kill Flora or something?" she asked as soon as she was able to talk again.

"We still don't know where that plant comes from or why it is dangerous." Layla defended. "Palladium doesn't tell us anything and as Musa said, it is strange he's the only one who seems able to locate Flora."

"Could we please talk about something else?" asked Sky. He had his arm around the shoulders of Helia who sat next to him, very pale and thrembling.

The Winx felt bad for him. They regretted immediately to make Helia feel so bad.

"Don't give up Helia." Layla said determined "We will find Flora."

"Count on us." Stella added.

Helia looked up."

"I appreciate your words, girls. Really. But I shouldn't fool myself. Flora is lost to me.

Sky took Bloom apart.

"Sky? What is it?" Sky watched her for a moment, then sighed while he took his eyes off from Helia. "Helia thinks Flora wants to break up with him."

"What?"

"Why don't we try a location spell?" Musa asked to change the subject, not paying attention to Sky and Bloom being not listening.

"That's a great idea, Musa." Stella cheered. "One detail, we will need something belonging to Flora."

"I don't know." Tecna countered."If even Feragonda's power is not able to detect Flora I doubt a simple spell from us could do so.

"Do you have any better idea?" Stella argued. Tecna didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." Tecna huffed.

"Guys. No arguing now. I think we should try the spell. We is with us?" Bloom reached her hand in the air. Stella and Layla rose their hands. Tecna did so too.

"Good. We are on the same line again." stella said "Bloom go and get something to use for the spell."

"Right."

Bloom ran off. Behind her she heard vaguely the argument restart. She had to hurry. And they better watched out. The fact they could't find Flora could mean she didn't want to be found but that didn't mean she wasn't somewhere nearby, vailed by an invisibilityspell or something. Whatever was the reason for Flora's strange behavior, she could be in danger and if so they had to help her. The Winx would be reunited.

(**to be continued**: As Tecna predicted, the spell doesn't work. While the Winx pounder about their next step, Palladium gets in trouble.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Winx had returned after they tried the location spell three times, until Tecna had got enough from it and had ventured she had told the others it wouldn't work. Stella had become angry with her and they nearly had started a fight.

They were all back in Musa and Tecna's room. Stella still threw glances at Tecna but the fairy of technologie didn't seem to mind. Stella wasn't really to blame of course. They all wanted to find flora back. Their earlier conversation, blaming Palladium to know more than he told them, pressed on all of them.

"Maybe we should just ask him." Bloom said, breaking the silence.

"That wouldn't work, Bloom. If Palladium is keeping this secret, whatever 'this' is, why would he tell us now?" Layla countered.

Bloom had to admit this was true. "Maybe he just didn't want Feragonda to know?" It sounded not really plausible. To her amazement, Layla didn't disagree with it.

"If you are going to ask him, I propose you take Musa.

"Why my?" the fairy of music jumped up. She didn't say so but the other Winx could guess she wasn't really eager to face the man they suspected from …from what, actually?

"Because apart from Flora you have the best results in class." Stella answered innocently.

Musa turned away from her with a huf.

While The Winx and specialists searched the grounds, Palladium had returned to his room, cancelling his classes. Somehow he felt this was much more important. The feeling he was the only one who could solve this mysterie. He stared at the plant for the numerous time the past hours. The plant seemed to wait for something. To wait for him to do something. But what was it he was supposed to do?

"What is it you want from me?" He yelled to the plant. Worn by frustration and a growing fear, he knocked the pot from the table to the floor where it remained , unbroken. He stared at it, suddenly feeling all his energy draining out of his body. Before he could do as much as register it, he fell to the floor next to the plant. He hit his head against the floor, hard enough to cause a bleeding wound. As attracted by it, the blood fled over the floor to where the plant laid. The leaves started to (opzuigen) the bleed.

Flora stood in her bedroom. The room she shared with Bloom for some years now. She let her eyes glide through the room but everything seemed so unrealistic, so far away. And though, many of the objects she spotted were hers. Her bed, some clothes she had put there, she remembered now, the plants, her books,… And still it seemed as if she would get burned the moment she'd touched any of it. It was not the first signal something was wrong.

First there had been the gate… She had been for hours probably on the same place against the wall of the castle. She had watched her friends coming out and splitting up. Out of the few things she heard of their conversations she understood they were searching for her. For some reason she became afraid. What did they want from her? Why couldn't she just go away. She had tried. But the moment she had walked through the gate, it had closed, nearly crushing her. Ever since, she had returned to where she had hidden earlier. She didn't belong here, at this place. Something gave her the feeling this was a part of her past. Once she had been here but now, it didn't feel right. As if it was not completely real. She had let herself sink down against the wall again and suddenly the massif weight seemed to disappear. She had fallen through it! Flora shuddered at the memory. She had been so terrified she had run away. In her hurry she nearly ran into professor Avalon who had been upset but he didn't as much as looking up when she only just avoided him. He hadn't seen her! As if she hadn't been there at all.  
>She had run to this room, somehow been led here. A strange knowledge she should come here. There was something here. She looked around again and closed here eyes when her head started to hurt. The image of a plant started to flicker in her mind. Flora jerked her head up and looked straight at the table. It was empty. And it shouldn't be. There should be something. A plant. Somehow she knew in this strange, unreal and unknown place, there was missing something.<p>

Instead of the fear she might have felt, she felt concern. Something wasn't right on that very moment. The absence of the plant, whatever plant it might be, meant danger to someone. Someone close to her. no, not particulary close, but dear to her. But who could that be? The Winx were all her best and most dearest friends. But her concern was directed to one person only…There were her parents of course and her younger sister. No, no they were to far away, on Lymphea. It was much more nearby. Then there was Helia. But no, it was not him. But who else was there she would worry about?  
>Her head hurted again. She knew it. She knew it, he was close. A very short flash had tried to show her but had failed. If she could remember. There had been…gold? Was it that? Yes, something like gold. But it haddn't been that. It had looked… softer. Something soft and gold-colloured…Not really natural, not human,…<p>

It struck her with the most immense force. What she had seen was something she always tried to avoid looking at, not wanting to be caught watching it: Professor Palladium's hair.

Flora swallowed at the statement. She was in love with him. There was no way in denying that now. She had loved him for a long time, even before she came to known Helia. She liked Helia, even loved him. But he was second choice. She loved both men but if a relationship between her and Palladium had been possible she light have never dreamed of another relation. Helia wouldn't have been interesting at all. But relations between teachers and students were forbidden, as long as she remembers. Even in stories it was. Not that it mattered much. She had never really known she loved her Palladium. She liked him, yes, but nothing more. Only as a teacher, she fancied him. The mere thought of something more never crossed her mind. But now it was there. She loved him and he was the one she was here for. But where was he? Had he taken the plant? If so, why? And was that the reason she was like this? Invisible, not excisting, living into some parallel universe.

She run from the room, through the apartement, paasing Musa and Tecna's room where she heard people talk and music. She caught the words 'Flora', 'Palladium" and 'plant'. Careful she walked to the door and peered around it. Indeed, Musa and Tecna were there, with Layla, Stella, Bloom and the pixies. Her eyes wandered towards one of them. Chatta was arguing with Tune about, seemingly, the music Musa was listening at.  
>Flora smiled. She had known Chatta well. She still did, but their bond was different. It was as if it was still there but didn't connect them anymore. Her shadow fell in the room, touching the knee of Bloom who was seated on the ground, playing with Lockette. Fairy nor pixie noticed a thing. Or else they were ignoring here.<br>Flora closed the door again, not bothering the noise she made with it.

She ran through the corridors, led by the same, strange knowledge that seemed to guide her ever since she didn't go to class that morning. No, that wasn't true, she remarked to herself. She had intended to go to class as she had told Bloom she would. She had gone down where she had found Bloom waiting for her. She had returned to get her book when Bloom mentioned she hadn't brought it with her. At that she had felt embarrassed. Embarrassed and stupid. Not that is was such a shameful thing. Everyone could forget a book. But she felt bad about it. On her way back she had nearly collided with professor Palladium who had took her so she wouldn't fell. And it had felt good. His fingers on her arm. He had been so kind and sort of concerned too. She hadn't seen that at the moment. Once they had separated again, she had got a moment of dizzyness. She had had to fly away from Chatta and from both professor Palladium and professor WizGiz.

All images swam around in her head. She stopped suddenly when another pain struck her. She stood before a door which was partly opened. She had never been in that corridor before. For some reason she stepped to the door and opened it, without as much as knocking.

Before her on the floor lied Palladium. There was a circle of blood around his head.

"Professor Palladium!"

Flora ran into the room and kneeled down next to the unmoving Palladium, panting and her heart beating forcefully in her throat. Her eyes were wide with fear. She placed a hand in his neck to search for a pulse. It was there, but almost not to distinguise from the thrembling of her own hand.

Palladium's eyelids moved thrembling. With some effort he opened his eyes far enough to see his surroundings. Flora was beside him, holding his hand.

"Flora?"

Flora eyes became wide at hearing his voice.

Palladium stared at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

(**to be continued**: Musa makes a discovery which professor Avalon explains.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Flora backed away untill she was with her back against the wall and lowered herself to the ground.

"Flora?" Palladium asked again.

Flora couldn't answer. The hand with which she had been holding his seemed to be burning. She stared at the ground but a thought struck her and she watched at Palladium.

"Are we dead?"

It was no more than a whisper but the question seemed to explode in Palladiums chest. He reached at his head which was hurting . His fingers became wet, as was his hair at the side of his head.  
>Flora was thrembling at the answer she feared she would get.<p>

"No " Palladium whispered. He looked at his hand, which was red with blood. "We are not dead. We are cursed."

Flora stared at him in utter terror. She felt as if she was crushed, her ears exploding.

At the same moment somewhere else in the castle The Winx woke up. Stella and Tecna were fighting again. Bloom was angry on Layla for waking her up after she had only slept for two or three hours. Musa kept herself away from all the arguing and left the apartment early. She frowned at her school schedule. They should start with two hours from professor Palladium this morning but they were not on the schedule.

Palladium groaned at the growing pain at both the inside and the outside of his head. He sat up, not able to manage more.

"We should take care of that. "Flora said softly. "If I could get Bloom. She has healing powers."

"Don't bother yourself with that, Flora. For Bloom and the other Winx, we don't excist."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, again softly, without any fear or impatience in her voice.

"Do you know which plant you got there?"

Palladium pointed at the plant which still lay on the ground, untouched. Flora shook her head.

"I don't remember what happened. I mean, not exactly. I know we kind of collided in the corridor and I…I lied to you." Flora hesistated.

Palladium smiled. "I suspected as much." His smile faded away. "How did you get the plant?"

Flora swallowed. "I made it."

"How?" Palladium asked, softly.

Flora swallowed again. "I asked Mirthe to help me. We… we used dark magic." She felt her chest tightening watching Palladium's eyes darkening. "I wanted to make a gift for Helia. We are going through a difficult period because…" Flora closed her eyes. "I wanted it to be something special."

"That's why you used black magic. Miss Mirtha has helped you."

"Yes." Flora stared at the ground between them. "Not much, only…I wanted to create a bond between us. I… I hate it when there are troubles between us and I wanted to prevent them from ever happening again."

"But it failed." Palladium said, as if the mere fact hurt him.

"Yes. We tried to combine our powers, to be sure the black magic wouldn't be too strong. I hope Mirtha is all right." Flora said. Palladium calmed her. "Don't be afraid. I saw Mirtha yesterday morning at breakfast. She looked fine. Of course, she's worried about you, as are your other friends."

"Yesterday? How long were we here?"

"While I was unconscious? I guess the whole night."

"The whole night?" Flora didn't quite get that.

"Palladium nodded. "Yes, Flora. Before you came in here and touched me, I might have been dead." Palladiums eyes darkened further. Flora prepared for his anger. She didn't want him to be angry with her.

"Did Mirtha tell you what happened?"

"No."

"How did you find me, then? Why is it you can see me, talk to me?"

"You and Mirtha have used a dangerous spell, Flora. Miss Mirtha should have known that. You wanted to create a bond with your boyfriend. I guess you hid it from Bloom who mentioned to have only seen the plant yesterday morning. I take it she was right when she said you were all right at the time. The misery began the moment we met after you returned, honestly with the intension to get your book. It is a rarity on itself for you to forget something as far as I know you, but apart from that, everything seemed fine. However, it was not. The moment I touched you to steady you, the spell you put on the plant, had you already bound to the person you wanted to bind with. When I touched you, a bond was created between us."

Flora paled.

The meaning of his own words struck Palladium hard, when he continued: "A bound with someone else than the person you intended to bind with, is like betraying your true love."

"And I ought to get punished for that." Flora whispered. She felt so stupid. Why had she done this? Why hadn't she just gone to Helia to make things up? Now Palladium knew she liked him. She couldn't be with him though. But what did he feel towards her? Would she have to hurt him before facing Helia?

"Why was there a bound between us?" she turned to Palladium who had turned away from her. "Would I have been bound with anybody I'd touched? Or who had touched me?"

Palladium shook his head. "I don't know."

The wind played with his hair that hovered around his head and the sight touched Flora. His elvish features were so breathtaking. His otherwise sparkling eyes now glazed by the pain in his head. He put his hand against his forehead.

Without any command of her mind Flora felt her body bend over to him. Terrified, she tried to stop herself but her body didn't listen. Palladium took her face in his hands. In his eyes which were growing wide she could see he, too, didn't understand what was happening. The touch of his hands on her cheek made Flora melt and her heart hammering in her chest. Their lips touched briefly.

They jerked apart, disgusted with themselves. Palladium reached his hand to her cheek again after a couple of moments in which his eyes never let go off her own. Flora closed her eyes while she let him take her in his arms.

"Flora."

Palladium looked into her deep, green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want this?"

Flora felt her heart beating harder. Did she want this? Yes. There was nothing she wanted more on this moment than being with him, feeling him all over her.

"Do you want it?"

She was not allowed to feel this. She was with Helia now and she wasn't going to deceive him. Or was she? Was she ever going to meet him again? She was not death but she was not with them either anymore. In this new dimension, Palladium was all she had.

"Yes, Flora. I do."

She put her arms around his neck, her lips searching for his.

At the same time, The Winx were all in class. Professor Avalon was explaining some spell. Musa found herself staring out of the window most of the time.

She was distracted by Tecna and Digit mumbling to each other.

"I told you! I told you!" Digit was whispering urgently.

"How is that possible?" Tecna was looking at her school shedule. Her eyes met Musa's. Tecna motioned with her head to her schedule, motioning Musa to look at her own. Musa did so. It struck her immediately what the two had been talking about . Professor Palladium's name was back where it should be. She stared at the paper, being sure she was going mad.

**(to be continued: **The Winx got a nice surprise. Palladium got questioned by Avalon**)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Palladium and Flora laid on the bed, Flora warmly in Palladiums arms. They were talking silently about nature and other thongs they appeared to have in common. When the conversation turned on both their great passion for nature, a heavy tension began to grow.

It was Palladium who first withdrew. He stared at the plant with which it had all started and a feeling of betrayal came over him.  
>Flora felt his unease and looked up at him, supporting her weight on her elbow.<p>

"What is it?"

Palladium didn't answer. He looked at her, then loosened his arms from around her. Flora sat up, not understanding what was happening.

"What is it, professor?" she repeated her question. "Is something wrong?"

"This is wrong, Flora. We shouldn't do this."

Flora stared at him, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. He wanted to split up again? She couldn't imagine to be anywhere without him anymore.

"What do you mean?" she managed at last, her voice trembling."

"I cannot come between you and your boyfriend."

Flora backed away a bit. She had never been aware Palladium knew about Helia and her.

"That's over, now. Palladium. I am lost to Helia. In his eyes, I must be dead. It's just you and me."

"Because we are all alone here. What would you do had Helia been here with us?" Before Flora could respond he continued: "You created this bond to give yourself to him and him alone. Whatever might have cause the both of us to bind the moment I touched you, those feelings are locked up in the past."

"No. " Flora shook her head furiously, her face wet with tears. "I love you. I love you with my whole heart. I might have locked away those feelings, as you choose to say it, but that doesn't mean they have been there all the time. That they do not longer exist."

"That might be so, Flora but it is not meant to be. If we allow ourselves to be together, we condemn not only ourselves but also each other to this state somewhere between life and death. Forced into oblivion, forever." He said the last word so softly Flora nearly missed it. Her head was pounding and the blissful feeling which had spread through her whole body froze away.

Palladium took her shoulders while he almost saw her pale.

"Flora. Flora!" He shook her lightly when he didn't receive a response.

Flora opened her eyes and her mouth opened in the silent word: "No."

Palladium bowed his head. He hated it to hurt Flora. He loved her truly more than he could ever tell her but just because he loved her he had to be honest with her. She had chosen for that specialist and it was only fair to both of them to respect that. He swallowed and took a deep breath before he looked straight into Flora's beautiful green eyes.

"I love you Flora." he repeated the words he had just said to himself "I really do love you, more than I can tell you. But just because I love you I cannot deceive you. There might be a way to end this. You can be with your friends again and with Helia. It wouldn't be fair towards you and your friends to not let you return."

"What do you mean for me to return? What about you?"

Flora bent towards Palladium and took his hand sin hers. It gave him the contagious feeling she knew what he was going to say.

"If the bond is broken only by the person who created it, the curse might be broken."

"I don't want the bond to be broken." Flora grabbed his hands again. "Please. Don't do this. I'm perfectly happy with you here. Why aren't you?"

"Because I can't!"

Palladium shut his mouth at the shock of having almost shouted at Flora.

Flora backed away from him. He felt his heart cringe. He had no choice, he told himself, he had to do this.

"I love you too, Flora. He repeated "That's why I have to let you live your own life. Out there with your friends, who really miss you."

Flora thought back at how she had watched them searching for her.

Palladium wanted Flora desperately to understand, to agree. "You will be happy again, with Helia." The name of his rival tasted worse in his mouth than it should do.

"But you wont." Flora whispered.

"Don't care about me. I have no right to make you unhappy. Or Helia, for that matter. I know your boyfriend is waiting for you out there. Forget about me. Forget about my love for you and be happy. Promise me."

"I can't. I love Helia, but I love you too. Maybe I did so a while before I ever met Helia. You might be my true love."

Palladium shook his head.

"Please don't force me to make you a promise I can't hold."

"You will as soon as you are free. Believe me." He took Flora's hands. "I do love you, Flora. That's the reason I have to let you go. I love you to much to take your love from you."

He took her face in her hands and kissed her tenderly. Flora put her arms around his neck and kissed back with all the strength she had into her.

When they broke apart, Palladium took a knife he used to cut off herbs in the wood and gave it to her. Flora's eyes widened.

"What... what do you want me to do?" Flora asked while she took the knife. Her mouth became dry.

"Destroy the plant."

Flora looked at him, than nodded. Palladium frowned, though.

"What is it?" Flora asked.

"I hope it will work." Palladium asked. Black magic is very tough and not easy to destroy. But luckily, miss Mirtha's power isn't that strong so with a bit of luck it will work."

Flora swallowed before she asked the logical question: "What if it does not?"

"If we are facing real deep and dark power, it might not be enough to destroy the physical source of it. Dark magic is dark because of what it stands for. This spell might be very strong once done correctly but, as all black magic, has a dark side. In this case I guess, if the creator wants to destroy his own bond he can only do so by making it impossible to bind with something. In other words, making sure there's nothing to bind with."

Flora felt her blood freeze in their veins. She nearly couldn't breath anymore, while sweat started to cover her body. Her vision blacked out for a moment.

"You mean I.. I might have to..." Flora couldn't say it. She couldn't speak the thought that filled her whole heart and soul.

Palladium nodded. An expression of terrifying calm on his face.

Flora looked with horror at the knife in her hand and the terror plain on her face.

"You have to focus." Palladium said, his voice clear and way stronger then he felt himself.

Flora looked at him and her eyes searched for his. She saw the fear in them.

"Do it."

Palladium's voice sounded as if it came from miles away.

Palladium saw Flora's eyes were still unfocused and also wet with tears. The latter gave him a warm feeling, to know she really deeply cared for him. However he had no time to comfort her or to show his appreciation for her concern. He repeated, a bit more firmly:

"Do it, Flora." After a couple of moments he added: "Do it for yourself and your friends."

Flora still didn't move. Finally she lifted her hand in which he was holding the knife but put it down again."

Palladium sighed. Then, starting to get desperate, he began: "Flora. I know this is difficult. You want to be together with me and that really touches me, into the deepest parts of my heart. I'd liked to tell you to not do this because I see how hard this is on you. Allow me to be as selfish as to say that I wouldn't like to live here, with you, knowing that I took you away from your friends. And your family. I really wouldn't be able to live like that for maybe all eternity."

Flora's eyes lightened up a bit. Encouraged by this little sign Flora at least was listening to him, he continued: "Please, Flora. In the name of the love I feel to you, I ask, I beg you, don't make me suffering that guilt. Let me help you."

This time Flora responded.

She turned her head towards him, her eyes still wet from tears. "Will you come with me?"

Palladium didn't answer. He didn't know the answer. He nodded however and said in a steady, confident voice: "Of course I will."

Flora nodded. Palladium went with his hand through her hair and it rested on her cheek. Flora took it with both her own hands and gave a kiss on it.

She stood up from the bed to collect the plant from the floor. With the plant between them on the bed, they looked at each other and kissed.

Flora took his Palladium long hair before their lips met and let it strike over her cheek and hands. It might be the last time she would ever have the chance to feel it.

Some time later, they broke apart and Flora reached for the knife which she had dropped on the floor. Her whole heart screamed the wish she wouldn't need to put it into Palladium's heart. She never would do that. Damn her friends and family. Damn Helia. She would do anything for all of them but there was nothing in the whole world she would kill Palladium for.

Flora took a deep breath and when she felt she got a light punch of courage she let the knife come down straight into the heart of the plant.

Immediately, the magic broke. A pink fog filled the room in no time. Flora hid her face with her arm against the smoke. The thick smoke started to dissolve only slowly. She heard Palladium cough.  
>The smog whirled around her and covered her completely. She tried to walk in the direction of where she suspected Palladium was but her legs failed her. She staggered and fell down again. Her eyes started to prick and she peered through the fog.<br>Suddenly it seemed as if the smog entered her body through her nose and mouth. She staggered backwards until she fell down on the ground and passed out.

When she woke up, she lied on a bed. Her own bed. she sat up. Bloom was in the bed before her, soundly asleep. Kiko was sleeping on her bed. One of his eyes moved and he lifted his head. His sleepy eyes went through the room and rested on Flora. They grew even wider than they already were while he stared at her. He started to jump up and down on the bed and woke Bloom.

Bloom mumbled something and drew on her other side. Kiko started to jump again and put his paw on his sides when Bloom ignored him.

"Kiko, don't." Flora whispered. "It must be in the middle of the night. Go back to sleep."

Flora lay down herself but she stopped in the middle of the movement when she heard Bloom's sleepy voice.

"Flora?"

Flora closed her eyes as a child being caught.

Bloom jumped out of bed and ran to Flora's.

"what happened? Were were you? We were so afraid." Bloom babbled and when she stopped to catch her breath, she hugged Flora. Kiko was jumping wildly on the bed now and made a pot with plants of Flora's tumbling to the floor.

"Kiko!" Bloom scolded the little rabbit. "Shouldn't you say sorry?"

Kiko stared at Flora with a big smile. The fairy of nature couldn't be angry at that. She smiled and patted Kiko on his head.

"You know, he might get used to that destroying your plants."

"Who decided to go around breaking plants in the middle of the night?" Musa came in. Her eyes widened whe she looked at Flora.

"Flora?" You are back!"

"She ran to the bed and stared at both Bloom and Flora.

"But how?"

Tecna entered the room, followed by Stella. Their reactions were both similar to Musa's. They all hugged Flora tightly.

Flora couln't do more than relate to them about the plant she had created fro Helia with Mirtha's darker magic and how she and Palladium appeared to be caught in some parallel dimension.

"It feels as if it was all a kind of nightmare."

"It wasn't." Tecna stated. "If I recollect what happened with Palladium, this surely wasn't a dream."

"What are you talking about?" Flora asked confused.

Bloom told her.

"That must be when I found him." she said when Bloom had finished.

Tecna nodded.

There fell a silence.

"So, what about that bond?" Bloom asked after a while. At Flora's frown she pointed at Flora's desk. On the table was a plant. Flora looked at it, slightly noting, that indeed, she must have gone back in time, and shook her head. So breaking the curse had brought them back into time.

"No. I think I'll just go talk to Helia."

"I think that's a wise idea. "Stella said. "Now, can we go back to sleep?"

They all laughed.

The next morning Flora and Helia met at Magix. When they saw each the only thing that was said was Helias tenderly "I love you, Flora." and Flora's answer, her voice thrembling. "I love you too." Helia put his arms around Flora, who started to cry. Helia tightned his grip on her but he couldn't know it was not him she was crying for.

**The End**

**(More PalladiumxFlora might follow later as well as PalladiumxAvalon)**


End file.
